


Good again

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Making Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for all the lovely comments on 'Honeymoon at last' fic - they make my day!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on 'Honeymoon at last' fic - they make my day!

It had been weeks since you and Rafael arrived back from your belated honeymoon in Cape Town. It had also been weeks since the both of you had talked.

It wasn't that you were purposely ignoring each other. It was just that you knew what you both wanted and neither of you would compromise. So Rafael and you decided that in order to avoid another argument, it would be better to keep your conversations to a minimum. This wasn't a spoken decision, but rather a subconscious one that you both went along with. You would ask how work was, he would reply “the usual.” You would pour him a drink, he would nod and thank you. You would reheat his dinner, he would eat it all quietly.

What you lacked in words between you during the day, you made up for at night. It seemed all the frustrations and anger you had against each other was channeled into pleasing each other in bed. Rafael would rip your clothes off, push you back on the mattress, spread your legs and kiss down your body until he made it to your centre. You knew when he would be pecking the flesh on your stomach that he was thinking what it would be like to have another tiny human being in there, a tiny heartbeat beating in time with your own. You knew this because when he would look at you then, his eyes would be round and wet. It would the same look after you would both be finished. As you would lie together in post-orgasmic bliss, you would meet his gaze and see the green around his pupils darken as his face would drop with sadness. It would nearly break your heart every time but before you could say anything, he would roll away from you and turn off the light. No goodnight kiss, no cuddles, just darkness.

You had returned home this evening from your first day back at work. You had accepted your job back last week and was hesitant to tell Rafael. When he did, you saw the look before he composed himself and smiled politely, “Congratulations.” That evening the sex between you was so hot that the sheets almost melted into your skin after. 

As soon as you got your starting date, you got planning. You would only be working part time plus two Saturdays a month so your mum agreed to babysit Luci during the week. She had moved to the city recently to be closer to you and was renting a small apartment twenty minutes away. She would alternate between minding Luci here at home and then at hers. You updated your wardrobe for work last weekend. Luci became tired of being dragged around the department stores so you treated her to ice cream at those new parlours opened up around town. Rafael eyed up the bags of clothes you brought home. You tried to lighten the mood by joking you had probably already spent your first paycheck. He just muttered, “so much for the extra income.” You were so pissed off at him that later that night you dented the wall as you rode him hard into the mattress until he almost collapsed with exhaustion.

Luci jumped into your arms and screamed “Mummy!” as soon as you threw your bag onto the sofa. You planted kisses all over her face as she started talking,

“Papi made dinner!”

You played along, opening your mouth in amazement. “He did? What did he make?”

You grinned as she held out her hand as if to count the items with her fingers. “Rice and peas and chicken!” 

Rafael appeared from the kitchen then. He was wiping his hands on the kitchen towel and listening to your conversation. He had removed his tie and vest but still had on his shirt and slacks.

“And did you eat it all?”

Luci gave a big nod, then laughed as you squeezed her a little. 

“Good girl! Was it tasty?”

Another nod and she turned to give a thumbs up signal to Rafael, who started to walk over then. “De-licious Papi!”

Rafael smirked and kissed the top of her head. He asked you, “Did you get anything to eat?”

You thought he'd ask you how your first day back was. You shrugged your shoulders, “If you have some left..”

“I'll scrape the scraps onto a plate.” 

You watched him head back to the kitchen. He'll pay for that comment later.

 

You tucked Luci into her bed and then changed into your nightdress. You went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and spotted Rafael on the sofa reading some files. You brought your glass with you and sat on the opposite side of the couch. Rafael looked up briefly before returning to his work again. He looked tired.

“Thank you for the dinner.” 

He gave a plain “you're welcome.”

You lifted your legs up on the sofa, your feet able to touch his outer thigh. You prodded him a little with your toes, 

“How was work?”

“The usual.”

You sat up, waiting for him to ask you the same question. When he didn't, you became impatient.  
“Aren't you going to ask me?”

He sighed. “How was being back at work?”

You scooched closer to him out and linked your arms in the crook of his elbow. You didn't want this distance between you. Rafael held his breath at your touch and saw your face, a glow coming to your cheeks as you got excited.

“It was really good. Much better than I anticipated. I never realised how much I missed it. Working in a team with like-minded people. Even listening to the gossip in the canteen during lunchbreak. You know what I mean?”

“I eat lunch alone most days at work, so no.”

You frowned. “Sounds lonely.”

A small smile appeared on his face. “No, peaceful.”

You sat back from him and ran your toes along the seam of his trousers, then across his legs. He moaned a little when your heel glided along his crotch. You snatched his papers and lay them on the table before moving to sit on his lap. He held your hips firmly as you started opening the buttons on his shirt. You leaned forward and kissed him, feeling him shuffle under you. 

“Get up for a second.”

You balanced on your knees as he opened his pants and pushed them and his briefs down to his knees. He pulled you back down, feeling the fabric of your cotton knickers against his length that was getting hard. 

“I don't want to have to explain to my dry cleaners about mysterious spots at the front of my pants.”

You sniggered and grinded against him, pushing his shirt back so you could run your hands over his chest. He whimpered when you pinched his nipples and licked the clavicle at his collarbone. He moved your knickers out of the way so he could feel you against him. He entered you quickly without notice, making you gasp and fall against his chest. You let yourself adjust to him before you moved your hips fast. He threw his head back on the sofa. 

“What are you mad at me for tonight then?” He moaned into your ear, the sentence broken by his sharp intakes of breath.

You raised an eyebrow, feeling the flush grow down your chest. His hands traveled up the inside of your nightdress, groping your breasts and digging his fingernails into your back. 

“'Scraping the scraps' from dinner?”

“It was an accurate description of what was left to feed you..” He rested his arms on your shoulders to push you down further onto him so he was even deeper inside. You felt so close but you needed his help. You grabbed his hand and licked the pad of his thumb before guiding him down to your centre. He got the message and rubbed vigorous circles around you. Your whole body tensed up as you came, triggering his release too. 

Then came the look. His eyes dropped and became sad. It was sadness at everything – him, you, everything. You held his face as you caught your breath and rested your forehead against his.

“I'm sorry Rafael.”

He turned his head away and bit his bottom lip. You guided his face back to look at you. 

You whispered against his lips, “I haven't forgotten or dismissed your wish for a second baby. I just need time.” You kissed him softly. “Please understand.” 

“How long?” Rafael asked, brushing strands of your hair off your shoulder. 

You thought seriously. “One to two years.”

“Ok.” 

You let out a few shaky breaths as he tightened his grip on you. You stroked his cheek, “Are you sure?”

“I want you to be happy. So yes.”

“I want you to be happy too.”

“I am, I have you and Luci. Who else would put up with me?” He joked but you knew deep down he thought it was true. 

You leaned in closer, “Any woman would be so lucky to have you.” He smirked as you quickly followed up with, “But they can't have you because you're mine and I'd never let them near you just so you know.”

You took in his smile, the deep wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, the freckles along the bridge of his nose left by the sun. “Can we stop the 'not talking to each other' thing now? I miss you.”

He kissed you so deeply you felt your heart flutter. “Please.”

He held you close as he moved the two of you to lie across the couch, kicking off his last bit of clothing and grabbing the blanket thrown over the arm to wrap around you both. You snuggled into his chest and savoured the feel of his hands rubbing up and down your back. 

“I'm glad you had a successful first day back.”

“Thank you” you murmured, your breath leaving condensation on the base of his neck. You combed your fingers through his chest hair. “And thank you for the honeymoon. It was beautiful.”

“Until I fucked it up at the end?” he countered. You shook your head,

“You didn't. I couldn't give you answers. I avoided your questions. I know how frustrating that can be.” You glanced up at him, “But I mean it, one to two years we can try again.”

Rafael simply nodded and closed his eyes. You traced the dark circles under his eyes and brushed your fingertips against the five o'clock shadow that was forming on his jaw. He stopped you and held your arm against his chest. 

“Shall we go to bed?” he grumbled sleepily.

“Only if you carry me..” 

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. 

“I ain't superman carino.” He sniggered when you sat up and hit him playfully with a cushion from the floor. You pulled down your gown and got up, hearing him get up and follow you to the bedroom. You picked up the pace when you felt him getting closer and closer but you weren't fast enough. He caught you just as you had almost made it to the bed. You laughed as he spooned you from behind so you were trapped in his arms and the blanket. Together you fell onto the bed and too lazy to crawl under the sheets, you lay in his blanket cocoon, his breaths tickling the back of your neck. 

“Carino?”

“Yes?” You were almost asleep when you replied.

“Can we ignore each other tomorrow?”

You shifted to look back at him. You instantly grew suspicious when you saw his grinning face. “Why?”

He grinded his hips against yours as his grin grew even wider, “Because the sex is amazing when you're angry..”

You rolled your eyes and turned back, hiding your amused smile from him. His lips on your neck became soft and slow and eventually were replaced with light snores.

Everything was good again.


End file.
